Spring Break
by Brooke47
Summary: Beca Mitchell and her new girlfriend; Chloe Beale, go to visit Beca's favorite cousin; Tori Vega, for spring break. But Beca and Chloe aren't the only one's who have an announcement to make. Jori/Bechloe Based on an anonymous Tumblr prompt.


**Just a little side note; this fic is set during spring break, ****_but _****Beca and Chloe were dating before the big blowout that happened at the semi-finals so she didn't work at the radio station during the break. Oh, and Chloe doesn't have nodes.**

* * *

On the night before spring break, Beca was sitting at her desk in her shared dorm room with her headphones on making a new mash-up because apparently she didn't have anything better to do. She was so caught up in her mixing that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck.

"Beca, it's okay. It's just me." Chloe said as she backed away from the small deejay, choosing to take a seat on the said deejay's bed.

"Jesus Christ Chloe. You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were a fucking kidnapper or something." Beca complained with her hand over her chest and heavy breathing from the scare caused by her girlfriend.

Chloe giggled and meekly apologized. "So what are we doing for spring break?" Chloe asked as Beca saved her current mash-up and closed the Mac Book, resting her headphones on top. Beca turned in the chair and faced her redheaded girlfriend sitting on her bed.

Beca shrugged. "I don't know, my cousin in Hollywood asked if I wanted to go and visit so I guess I-" she paused and looked at her girlfriend like she had grown two heads, "what do you mean, _we_?" The shorter girl asked suspiciously.

Chloe scoffed. "_We_. As in _us_. I plan on spending my spring break with you." A look of hurt and confusion flashed on the ginger's face. "Unless you... Unless you don't want to spend your break with me." She answered almost inaudibly, appearing emotionally wounded to Beca.

Beca promptly stood up from the swiveling chair and sat next to her visibly hurt girlfriend and hesitantly placed a comforting, reassuring hand on her back.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just, you're my first real, well, _anything_ and I'm just not used to people wanting to go places with me, let alone hang out with me." She said with a slight laugh, causing her previously hurt girlfriend to brighten up to her usual light-spirited self.

Chloe smiled and gave her an apologetic hug before they cuddled together on Beca's bed. As Beca started playing with Chloe's curly, fire-red hair, the previous conversation popped into the perky redhead's mind.

"So what were you saying about going to Hollywood?" Chloe asked curiously, gaining the immediate attention of her girlfriend.

"Oh, my cousin lives there, and she said if I didn't have anything better to do I could go and visit her, so I was just gonna go there." Beca explained as she continued playing with Chloe's curly locks of hair.

"Cool, do you think I could go with you? Like, do you think she would mind?" Chloe asked timidly, biting her bottom lip in anticipation and nervousness.

"I don't know, I'll call her and ask." Beca slowly got off her bed and walked to her desk and grabbed her iPhone and dialed the first number listed in her favorites.

There was a moment of silence before Beca started talking.

"Hey Tor, can I bring a friend with me for the break?" Beca asked looking out the window for a distraction.

"Yeah of course! The more the merrier!" Tori exclaimed, she was obviously excited to see her cousin, she hadn't seen her since before she went to university. That was almost nine months ago.

"Okay thanks, see you tomorrow." Beca replied and hung up the phone after she received her own goodbye.

"So?" Chloe asked, still biting her bottom lip, looking up at the shorter girl.

"She said yeah. So you can help me pack my stuff then we'll go to your room and pack your stuff and we'll hit the road." Beca said as she grabbed her large suitcase for clothes and her much smaller suitcase for her laptop and turntable.

She packed enough clothes for eight days, and her bikini, remembering that her cousin had a pool and hot tub in her backyard. Finally after everything was ready she grabbed both of her bags and ushered Chloe out of the room.

Once they arrived at Chloe's single dorm room, the taller girl unlocked the door and walked in, Beca in tow. Chloe's dorm room didn't look anything like Beca's. For one, it was a little smaller because it was a single not a shared, and Chloe was actually allowed to paint her walls, the walls were roughly the same color as her stunning blue eyes.

Chloe hastily packed the same amount of clothes as Beca – if not more – and packed her own two-piece bathing suit. When they were finished packing all of Chloe's belongings the headed out to Beca's new car – that she got for her nineteenth birthday three weeks ago – it was a glossy black 1967 Chevrolet Camero. Perfect for driving to faraway places.

They both put their bags in the trunk of Beca's car and headed to the front. Once in the car, Beca hooked up her iPhone to the car's new stereo system she had installed a week after she got the car so she could listen to her mixes on long drives like this one. Beca made sure Chloe was buckled in before she started the long eight-hour road trip.

About an hour into the drive Chloe kept staring at a very serious looking Beca, completely amused by the stern look upon her girlfriend's face. She decided to interrupt her deep thoughts.

"So, what's your cousin like?" Chloe asked, turning down the music to a minimal volume low enough to be able to hear her girlfriend's reply.

"Uh, well, she's like us. A singer I mean, she goes to this school called Hollywood Arts. It's a high school for like _really _talented teens. It's really cool and she's like super talented. We used to hang out all the time before my parents uh, you know." She said, trailing off, silently hoping that Chloe knew she didn't want to talk about it.

"She sounds aca-awesome Beca." Chloe said smiling as she rested her left hand on Beca's upper leg.

Beca gave back a small smile, silently grateful for Chloe not pushing the subject of her parent's divorce. "She is, I think you'll like her a lot." She replied quickly looking over at Chloe then back on the road.

"So are we going to drive all through the night, or are we going to stop at a hotel or something along the way?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Um, I was thinking that we would just drive through the night. Get there faster, you know? And because I have severe insomnia, that won't be a problem for me." Beca answered truthfully.

Chloe smiled. "Okay, as long as you think you'll be okay." She replied, squeezing the top of the deejay's leg.

"Don't worry, I will be. Just go to sleep and by the time you wake up, we should almost be there." Beca answered as she turned up the stereo.

Chloe obliged with Beca's suggestion and closed her eyes for what felt like a couple of minutes, but when she opened them again they were already in Los Angeles, just in time to see the sunrise. The redhead smiled and stretched as far as her seatbelt would allow her to.

"Morning sunshine." Beca greeted, smiling at her with tired, puffy eyes.

Chloe groaned. "What time is it?" She asked still in a sleepy trance.

"It's like, quarter to seven, why? You got somewhere to be?" Beca joked, knowing her usually spirited girlfriend was _not _a happy camper in the morning.

Chloe growled, causing Beca to grimace in fear.

"I got you a low-fat, soy milk, sugar-free, caramel latte with whipped cream and extra chocolate sprinkles from Starbucks." Beca offered, hoping that would make amends for her teasing.

Chloe smiled apologetically and accepted the complicated yet delicious drink. "Thanks."

Beca nodded a silent 'you're welcome' and returned her full attention to the road.

"We should be there soon. I called my cousin and she's already up, she's making us breakfast." Beca explained as she turned on to a long road that ended at the top of a steep hill. She shifted her car into a higher gear and continued up the large mountain of paved asphalt.

"Oh my god! She lives all the way up that hill?" Chloe exclaimed, almost spitting out her coffee in the process.

Beca nodded and stifled a laugh. "Oh, and her sister, my other cousin, Trina, is completely insane, so you can just ignore her. We all do." Beca said, smiling at the vivid memories of Trina and her craziness.

"I'm sure she isn't that bad." Chloe said in her usual chipper mood, now that she's had her cup of latte.

Beca let out an amused and exaggerated laugh. "One time she dunked her face in mustard because she was told it helped with acne or something." Beca explained.

Chloe held in a laugh and gave Beca a disbelieving look.

"What? I'm serious!" Beca playfully shouted. "You know what? You're not going to believe me until you see her for yourself. The girl's a complete mess." Beca said as they both pulled into the Vega's driveway.

"We're here?" Chloe asked, unbuckling her seat-belt.

"Yup, I'll get our bags." Beca answered as she turned off the ignition, popped the trunk and got out of the car, closing the door behind her.

Beca slipped her phone in her pocket, placed her smaller suitcase onto her largest one and grabbed Chloe's and closed the trunk before she tugged all three suitcases behind her up to the large door. She motioned for Chloe to follow her. Chloe obliged and Beca rang the doorbell. A grumpy looking girl with wavy bed hair opened the door minutes later.

"Beca!" Trina exclaimed, spitting the half eaten scrambled eggs out at her.

"Trina..." Beca said trailing off, not too excited to see the other girl.

Just as Trina was about to question who the other girl is, a much happier looking teenage girl answered the door.

"Tori!" Beca exclaimed as she jumped into her younger cousin's arms.

"Beca!" Tori screeched as she carefully set the shorter girl down on the floor. "And you must be Chloe." Tori said putting her hand out for a polite greeting, but Chloe had other plans.

Before Tori could refuse, the older redhead pulled her into a tight squeeze. "It's so nice to meet you." Chloe said as she released the darker girl from her arms.

Beca blushed in embarrassment. "She, uh, she doesn't know what personal boundaries are. You'd be surprised on how we actually became friends." Beca said, blushing as she remembered the moment.

Tori just smiled and waved it off as she invited them into the house and led them to the guest bedroom in the recently renovated basement. They placed their bags on the bed and headed upstairs to eat their breakfast.

Once they were finished their breakfast Beca was telling the end of the story of how she and Chloe and became friends.

Tori was bursting in laughter at this point. "So let me get this straight, she jumped into your shower asking you to sing, and you still sang with her?" Tori asked, managing to catch her breath.

"Yup, and now we're dating." Beca said as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and planting a big wet kiss on her cheek.

Light bulbs started to go off in the teenage girl's head. Maybe they could help her with her Jade 'problem'. She grabbed both girls by the arms and dragged them up to her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

"I need your help." She said, catching her breath for the fifth time that day.

Chloe sat down on the edge of the teenager's queen sized bed. "With what?" She asked as Beca sat down next to her.

"So there's this girl at my school, her name is Jade." Tori said, hoping they would pick up what she was laying down.

"Is she picking on you? I'll hurt her if she is. I swear, just point me in the right direction." Beca threatened, standing up defensively.

Tori shook her head rapidly. "No, no, no, no, no! It's not like that. I mean, she does pick on me, but, I like it?" Tori said, knowing that it sounded even weirder out loud than it did in her head.

"I thought you said Trina was the crazy one." Chloe commented earning a scowl from Tori and an 'I heard that' from the said crazy sister, causing the group to laugh in unison.

"It's not like that. We have this, love hate relationship, and I just started falling for her. I need advice I guess. How do I win her over?" Tori asked, now pacing the room nervously.

Chloe gave Beca a knowing look. "Well, Beca got extremely drunk at this party for Beta Alpha Nu, a sorority house on campus, and she ended up singing the karaoke version of Hero by Enrique Iglesias to me in front of the entire party. It was the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me." Chloe described to the younger girl whilst sitting next to an extremely embarrassed Beca who was now covering her face with hands to hide her blush.

"That's not a bad idea." Tori said, thinking up a storm in her head. "My parents are taking Trina to an audition some place in Canada in about an hour. I should have a party and invite my friends and then tell Jade how I feel!" Tori explained, jumping up and down expressing her joy.

Beca looked up at her amused. "You know, that's actually _not _a bad idea, Tor." Beca replied seriously. "I'll even deejay for the party, it'll be perfect." The alternative girl dreamily replied.

Tori looked at her confusedly. "Oh, don't worry; she does that whenever she thinks about her music. She'll snap out of it soon." Chloe reassured the younger girl.

Tori nodded. "She's changed quite a bit since I last saw her. She actually reminds me of Jade a little. What with all the black and piercings and what not." Tori explained to her cousin's girlfriend.

Chloe smiled. "So, you're a singer then?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, it's a funny story actually-"

Beca jumped up from Tori's bed and ran down the stairs to the guest bedroom to set up her Mac Book and turntable to start making mash-ups for the party that night, leaving a very dumbfounded Tori in her bedroom with an almost complete stranger.

Later that night, while the party was in full swing, Tori was introducing Beca and Chloe to everyone.

"Beck this is my cousin Beca, and this is her girlfriend Chloe." Tori then bit her tongue, internally cursing herself for telling Beck something she wasn't so sure Beca and Chloe wanted to be told.

"It's nice to meet you." Beck said as he shook Beca's hand.

Chloe immediately went for his gorgeous head of hair. "Beca! You _have _to feel this guy's hair! It's so fluffy!" Chloe shouted over the loud mash-up of David Guetta's Titanium and The Proclaimer's 500 Miles.

Beca did as she was told and felt the boy's hair, and sure enough, it felt really fluffy. "Dude that is some seriously fluffy hair." Beca complemented, earning a slight blush from the young actor.

"Uh, thanks." Beck replied, turning to go and socialize with a tall boy with curly hair, glasses, and a puppet.

The duo continued mingling among the small group of people.

"Hi I'm Chloe and this is Beca." Chloe greeted to a busty raven-haired girl.

"I _don't _care." The girl replied, before she even bothered to turn around.

"Um, excuse me? Nobody talks to my girlfriend like that." Beca said, forcefully turning the much taller Goth girl around.

Jade scowled. "Fine. Now leave me alone." Jade said with little to no emotion.

That's when it hit Chloe. "You're Jade." She said smiling her signature beaming smile.

She recognized the similarities between this girl and her girlfriend and remembered the conversation she and Tori had earlier that day in her bedroom.

A look of surprise flashed across Jade's face. "So?" She asked taking a swig of some sort of alcoholic beverage from her red solo cup.

Beca backed down. "I like your boots." Beca complimented.

"They're nice right?" Jade said, smirking at the shorter girl.

Beca nodded. "So how do you like the music here?" Chloe asked.

"It's actually really good; it's pretty much the only thing that's stopping this party from being a total shit story." Jade commented taking another drink from her cup.

Beca smiled. "Thanks. These are my mash-ups." She answered.

The Goth appeared to be shocked. "You're kidding right?" Jade asked seriously.

"Nope, I'm Tori's cousin by the way, and this is my girlfriend Chloe." Beca answered, giving Jade a proper introduction.

"Jade West, Tori's arch nemesis." Jade replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

Chloe didn't bother hugging this girl, she was actually really intimidated by her, and really didn't want to get on her bad side. So she just stood there awkwardly as Beca and Jade conversed.

"I'm gonna go talk to that guy with the puppet." Chloe announced, pointing at a very awkward looking Robbie.

"Okay, babe, I'll just be here." Beca said as she leaned up and planted a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"You guys are cute together." Jade said as she led Beca to the red sofa.

"Thanks. Are you dating anyone?" Beca asked curiously.

Jade shook her head. "Nah, I used to date the guy with the fluffy hair though." Jade said as she took yet another drink from her cup.

"That dude has some seriously fluffy hair going on there." Commented as she took a drink from her own cup.

"So what's being with a girl like?" Jade casually asked.

Beca hid her blush by taking another drink from her cup. "Um, well, you know, it's just like being with a guy, but you know, softer I guess." She answered awkwardly, swirling her drink around in its cup.

"Interesting." Jade said as she poured herself another drink.

"Why do you want to know?" Beca asked as she finished off her drink.

Jade shrugged. "Just keeping my options open." She replied.

"I like you, you're really cool." Beca shouted over the music.

Jade hid her blush. "Um, thanks." She replied as she slid off her leather jacket, revealing the tight black tank-top underneath it.

"I heard a rumor that you like hot tubs." Beca stated, as she grabbed the entire bottle of Jack, leading the other girl to the basement.

"You heard right." Jade said allowing the smaller girl to lead her to the basement.

"My cousin has one in the back, let's go test it out." Beca replied as she started stripping down in the guest bedroom.

"I don't have a suit." Jade said, blushing furiously at the shorter girl's naked state.

"You can borrow Chloe's." Beca answered, quickly opening her girlfriend's suitcase and grabbing her two-piece.

"Thanks." Jade replied as she caught the swimsuit mid-air.

Beca slipped on her two-piece bathing suit and grabbed the beach towel that she packed while Jade stripped down and changed into her girlfriend's bathing suit. Once they were both dressed to relax in the warm water they headed out the back door from the basement, avoiding any unwanted and unnecessary attention from the other party goers Beca turned on the hot tub and they both patiently waited for the water to heat up before stepping in on separate sides.

"You're not like your cousin." Jade commented after a significant amount of silence.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked, opening her previously closed eyes.

"You're easy to talk to and I don't hate you." Jade answered truthfully.

Beca thought in her impaired state. "Why _do _you hate Tori?" Beca asked curiously.

Jade stiffened. "I, I don't know." She answered honestly.

"So you hate her for no reason?" Beca asked, clearly confused.

Jade chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Beca moved over to the same side as the other girl, and swiftly rested her arm behind her as she took another big gulp from the bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand. She looked deeply into the other girl's hypnotizing green eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" Jade asked, gulping nervously.

Beca shrugged, and took another swig out of the bottle. "You know, I should probably hate you for being a bitch to my cousin for all this time." Beca slurred out.

Jade looked down into the water as if something interesting just appeared there. "Yeah." She said guiltily.

"But you're like, _really _hot." Beca admitted in her highly intoxicated state of mind.

Beca always was more confident and secure while drunk. She was never afraid to tell the truth, which is why she normally stayed away from alcohol.

Jade blushed. "Uh, thanks, you're um, not so bad yourself." Jade replied with a small smile upon her face.

Jade was the exact opposite when she was drunk. Whenever she would drink, she would immediately turn into a shy and insecure little girl.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Beca asked, slurring her words.

Jade shook her head. "No, but it doesn't seem like a bad idea." Jade whispered.

"Have you ever thought about kissing anyone?" Beca asked, handing Jade the bottle of Jack.

Jade took a big gulp out of the bottle, wiping her mouth afterwards. "Yes." She replied quietly.

"Who?" Beca asked beaming with joy.

"Well, other than your cousin? You." Jade answered blushing once again, taking another drink from the bottle then handing it back to the older girl.

Beca smiled. "So you've thought about kissing my cousin, huh?" Beca teased.

"Wha-"

Before Jade could answer Beca's rhetorical question, the sliding door opened.

"Beca! There you are!" Chloe shouted, running over to the hot tub to greet her girlfriend. Once she saw the bottle of alcohol she immediately froze in her spot.

Beca looked her in the eye and shook her head giving her girlfriend a small but noticeable wink, making the redhead relax and continue over to the hot tub.

"I let Jade borrow your bathing suit, I hope that's okay." Beca said, silently pleading with the other girl.

"Yeah, it's fine. Um, that Robbie guy is really weird, and I'm pretty sure his puppet was hitting on me." She replied awkwardly.

Beca got out of the hot tub, followed by Jade. They both wrapped their towels around them and all three of them went back into the house through the basement entrance. Jade put her own clothes back on and returned back upstairs to the party. Beca and Chloe did the same.

When they got back upstairs, the party was pretty much the same. Then a short girl with velvet red hair ran up to the duo.

"Hi!" She said in a ridiculously high-pitched voice.

"Hey, I'm Chloe and this is my girlfriend Beca." Chloe greeted innocently.

Cat gasped. "Aw, you guys are so cute! I'm Cat and I like the number three." The small girl replied, leaving as quickly as she appeared.

"And I thought _your _hair was red." Beca joked.

Chloe jabbed her with her elbow in the ribs, earning a slight 'ouch' from the shorter girl. "Look at your cousin." Chloe said, nodding in Tori's direction.

Beca did as she was told and saw Tori talking to Jade in a corner. She was holding Jade's hand and looking into her eyes. Then they seized the moment and kissed. Causing both Beca and Chloe to smile.

"My cousin is a lucky girl." Beca commented, looking at Chloe.

"Hey!" Chloe said with a hurt expression on her face.

"Don't worry, if she wasn't a minor, _then _you'd have to worry." Beca said winking playfully at her girlfriend.

"Well, that Beck guy seemed really into me." Chloe defended.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure he liked me better." Beca teased.

Chloe pouted. "Why do you do that?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because I know that you know that I love you, and I like the way your lips look when you pout." Beca replied, pulling Chloe in for a deep passionate kiss.

Chloe blushed. "I love you too." Chloe said.

The next morning wasn't too bad. Everybody had spent the night and had mostly enjoyed themselves. Jade went walking down the stairs to the guest bedroom and quietly woke Beca up, not wanting to wake the other girl's peacefully sleeping girlfriend.

"I need to talk to you." She whispered once she managed to wake the girl.

Beca nodded and got out of bed in her large t-shirt and boy shorts. She led Jade to the bathroom then closed and locked the door behind them. "What's up?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I remember everything that happened last night. I just wanted to say thank you." Jade replied, looking the other girl in the eye.

"No problem. Just treat my cousin right and I won't have to hurt you." Beca half joked.

Jade chuckled. " I've managed to screw every good thing in my life up, but I _refuse _to let Vega be another one of those things." Jade replied truthfully.

Beca shook her head and chuckled. "We have a lot more in common than I originally thought. I think Tori will be good for you, just like Chlo's good for me." Beca replied as she leaned on the sink.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jade asked.

"Hit me." Beca replied.

"You drank _a lot _of Jack last night, how the Hell are you not hung over and how were you able to control yourself?" Jade asked, visibly puzzled.

"Because I love Chloe." Beca answered easily.

"Really? That's it?" Jade stated surprised.

"Yup, she's just everything I've ever dreamed of, better even. She's means too much to me for a sleazy one night stand." Beca said shrugging.

"That's really amazing. And I wasn't lying last night when I told you that I liked you. I hope we can stay in touch and actually be friends." Jade said as she grabbed her phone from her pocket. "What's your last name?" Jade asked.

"Mitchell." Beca answered. "Here, let me put in my number, call me or text me whenever." Beca said as she finished entering her phone number.

Jade sent a text. "There, now you have my number too." She said smiling.

"Just take good care of my cousin." Beca said, winking.

"Will do Mitch." Jade answered as she left the bathroom.

Beca left soon after her and returned to bed with a still sleeping Chloe. Before she fell asleep again she knew that this spring break was going to be a good one. And for once in her life, she was actually, one hundred percent, truly happy.

The End.

* * *

**So that was a little longer than I intended it to be, but I hope you like it anyway. **


End file.
